Team Yume's Confusion of Existence
by Tsuki-Kitsune
Summary: It's Based on Sonic Hero levels. It's OC, called Team Yume(Dream). There's obviouse pairings but not a obviouse story line, Need to make it interesting someway! I'm not too good at Summary's. So please R&R!
1. The Beggining

It was one fine summer's day down at the Emerald Beach, the sun high up in the clear blue sky with the ocean a great emerald green in colour lapping up onto the cool white sand. Here lay MieMie, Miaka and Tsuki on the white sand, gazing up to the sky and chatting happily among themselves. MieMie was a purple hedgehog, and a bit of tomboy. Her eyes were of a glittery blue sapphire and she wore knee length denim shorts with a pale blue sports bra. Her trainers were blue with white stitching and white lasses. She looked to be about 15 years old but no one could really have a say on what age she truly was as she had been created, not born. Cloned from the DNA of Sonic's lost sister, Sonia. But she did have a mind of her own, just not completely herself. She was about 95cm in height, the middle of the three. She had a simple smile on her face as she gazed up at the sky, her eyes flicking randomly onto her friends next to her. Tsuki was in the middle of the trio, the smallest of the three at 84cms. Again, like MieMie, Tsuki had been scientifically created by DNA and cells to be what she is, a three tailed fox. She had been created from some cells off Tails, the two tailed fox, but of course she knew nothing about that. She was of the purest white with only the tip of her paws, ears and tails a shade of orange. Her eyes were of a mysterious colour, a swirl of blue and green merged together. She had on a pretty Chinese style dress. It had a red background with orange flowers printed on for its design with orange sandals on her feet to match the dress. Miaka was the tallest and oldest of the three and was the only one to have been born. Since she was little, she could remember living on the egg carrier but not much else she could remember. She had been injected by the long departed cells of a young female Echidna by the name of Tikal when she was young and so had inherited some powers, which she knew nothing about. She was pale-tan in colour and was 16 years old and 100cm tall. She wore a yellow dress and brown, short boots on her feet.  
  
Life on the egg carrier was presently bliss for the girls. Miaka had been there all her life, knowing little of her real parents. Miaka had saw Eggman as a good guy, as she had been raised by him for 16 years. He had introduced MieMie and Tsuki to her when she was about 13 years of age but he had told her nothing about them. Since then, the girls saw each other as a sisterly figure as they spent the last few years growing up together. MieMie and Tsuki had met before they met Miaka, after they had been created. But then were put away in a pod to sleep only to be realised to Miaka to keep each other company.  
  
Now they all rested on the beach, warned to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters darting about. Eggman had told them all the story of the blue hedgehog and his friends, about how they destroyed their home towns and killed their family, and also how they were after Eggman himself, which the girls did not like as they looked up to Eggman. The story of their past came into conversation, as the girls discussed about their childhood and how they met. MieMie found herself thinking back, back to when she first opened eyes in the egg carrier after being created. She didn't have what you would call a "childhood" seeing as how she never was truly a proper child. She couldn't help but think about what Eggman had said to her all them years ago, about how she was created to destroy Sonic's mind, driving him into a void of confusion and depression by reminding him of his past with his lost sister or so he hoped he would achieve. MieMie didn't think it possible, not knowing who this Sonic character was or what he and his sister was like. She shook her head lightly to bring herself out from her deep thinking, turning her head to look back at Tsuki who was looking back at her. Miaka was staring back up at the sky, too lazy to bring her head up to look at MieMie. Tsuki turned away from MieMie with a small smile on her face and then suddenly thought of something. She thought about what Eggman had told her. He had told her that she had been created by the genes of a young, two tailed fox and since then had inherited some of his intelligence, making her very smart indeed. He had hoped to use Tsuki for his work as if she was smart, could perhaps outsmart Sonic and his friends one day. Miaka had gone quiet, reminded about childhood times. She couldn't remember who her parents where or why she had been taken from them when she was little as Eggman refused to tell her anything. But as Eggman had looked after her since she was little, she always felt that he was right. The girls were quiet now, all silent from thinking of their pasts.

Small word of recognition

This fic is part mine and part my cousins. I asked her if I could put this on just to see if other people liked it. (As I'm nosy...) As long as I dont tell her if I get any bad reviews from it she said it was fine! So yay!!

An odd time we get stuck for inspiration and we'd like to collect some idea's. But I must tell you this is only the start of what we've done already. There is more! But if I dont get any Reviews I might just delete it from here, as I dont see the point of waisting space otherwise. But if you dont mind.... PLEASE REVIW!! Pllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeease!! Oh, and if you think this story is pie then... dont bother reviewing it to tell me so, I like to keep my dignity! After all, I like it!

And Yes this has a base line. Mostly Sonic Hero's but in MieMie's case it's based on Sonic Underground (I love that cartoon still! But get DVD's! :D ), As Sonia does exist so I'm not lying!

Oooh and P.S If you spot a typo ignore it! I'll fix 'em later! Oh and if you like Sonic alot and you go on neopets and you want to goin a Sonic guild then contact me through this! That's if you dont already have a guild! Oh and please dont tell me Sonic Underground is fake in any way. Because it cant be because if it was they wouldn't be being sold on DVD! I type to much kuso... Hehehehe I'll stop now (if anyone actually reads this) Well, thats all for now!

Fae you're lovable and huggable Tsuki Kitsune!


	2. The Meetings

Tsuki was the first to stand, she stretched as she stood. "Well I better go fix the buggy, unless we wanna be stuck here for all eternity…" Tsuki explained to them. "Hn… I'm going rest in the shade of the tree up in the sand dunes." MieMie told them as she headed up the mini hill. Miaka watched them both go to her right and left. "Guess I'll go middle then!" She said cheerfully. Miaka gust stood near the water gazing across the ocean, there was a lovely cool breeze that were blowing her dreadlocks slightly. Miaka closed her eyes enjoying the breeze when suddenly. KERTHUMP! Something or someone bumped into her, Miaka fell onto her bottom and so did the other person, and she could tell it was a person now. "Ouch!!" Miaka muttered and the other person only moaned. Miaka looked up and noticed there was a hat on the end of her foot. She blinked a few times then picked it up and turned around to the person. "I guess this is yours?" She asked. Miaka suddenly just stood there and stared at him. She had never seen another echidna before… He had red fur and exotic purple eyes. Knuckles was practically thinking the same thing… Miaka was truing to snap out of her trance. She quickly looked back at the hat. "Oh… Um, Here" She said handing it to him as she hoisted herself up and dusted herself off.  
  
Tsuki was on one of those mini skateboard things (the thingys people who need to go under the car to fix it use) She was so busy underneath until out of no where a shadow crept into her light. She slid out from underneath the buggy to see another fox about to handle her tools, Tsuki quickly piped up "Oih!!! Touch mah tools I slap-pa your face, boy!" Tails jumped, he never knew anyone was there and since he couldn't help but fix thing there were broken… it got the better of him. "Oh I'm sorry! I never knew anyone was fixing it. I just saw it broken and wanted to fix it." Tails said. "I wasn't going to steal any of your equipment!" "Yeah, yeah…" Tsuki muttered as she stood up. Tails finally got a good look at her. He was surprised to see that she was a fox like him, and just a little older! And she was calling him a kid!?!? He also noticed her fur was very different from other foxes, and her eyes were very weird. "Get a picture it last longer…" Tsuki told him, Tails blushed furiously. Tsuki turned her back to him as she looked at her new improvements to the buggy, all three of her tails flicking in order, left one first then the centre then the right. "Woha!!" Tails jumped in surprise. "Hm??" Tsuki said as she turned her head and look at what the other fox was looking at. "What?? Haven't you seen a 3 tailed fox before??" Tsuki asked questionably. "Well since u like fixing things you can help me out, I seem to have put something in the wrong place!" Tsuki told him. "That was Miaka and MieMie's fault… for rushing me to take a break!!" Tsuki muttered to herself. And they continued to help each other fix Team Yume's buggy.  
  
MieMie just leaned back on the tree watching over Tsuki and Miaka occasionally. She hadn't looked recently though for if she had she would have saw Knuckles bump into Miaka. She closed her eyes over and thought of how they decided to head this way. MieMie could hear a man grumbling about something, heading up towards her shade! She decided that no-one was taking 'her' shade from her. After all she was there first. And MieMie chose to act upon this. She waited till he was closer just as she was about to pounce she saw a hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red spikes and eyes. Lucky for her we was to busy glancing back to someone at the bottom of the sand dune he didn't see her until it was too late. "HEY GET AWAY FROM MY SHADE!!!" She shouted at him. Shadow actually jumped in fright and started tipping backwards. "Uh-ho…" he muttered and then he fell back and rolled all the way down the sand dune. MieMie giggled contently to herself. Shadow bumped into the side of Sonics legs. "Hahaha, Shadow!" Sonic shouted (of course MieMie didn't know it was or else she'd be attacking by now… none of them knew each others name until sonic shouted out Shadows name, but Shadow was never mentioned by Eggman) "I never thought you'd be the type to get a fright! Let alone from a girl." Sonic said laughing as he looked down at Shadow. Shadow was raging… And Sonic was backing away. Not because of Shadow but because Amy heard the girl comment and had her Piko Piko hammer out. "You're going to regret those words, Sonic" Amy hissed as she chased him around. MieMie didn't here her say sonic as it was to quiet for her.   
  
Miaka was still staring at Knuckles, unable to believe her eyes. She watched as the red echidna placed his hat back on his head then gave her a sharp look, as if suspecting her of something. Miaka finally found herself able to speak. "I-I-I have to go!!" she quickly spilled out before turning round from him and taking off at a run across the soft dry sand. She continued to run until she was clear out from his sight. She stopped running and breathed a sigh of relief. "I must have been lying in the sun too long..." she muttered to herself, rubbing her temple with one hand. She mentally told herself that she should have at least got his name but decided after all that it wasn't too important. Now all she had to do was find the others to tell them. She took off at a stroll to try and find the others.  
  
"There! It's finished!" Tsuki cheered, pulling herself out from underneath the buggy and standing up and back to admire her piece of handy work. Tails was standing next to her, happy to have had a shot at fixing the buggy. "So what's your name?" Tsuki asked the two tailed fox. "Umm, it's Tails." he replied, blushing a little. "Mmm... How original." Tsuki said, wondering why she couldn't have just guessed that. "Well it's really Miles Prowler but no one calls me that..." Tails said, glancing to the side. There was a small silence in which Tsuki laid her tools back down to the side with a loud clatter. "Well.... I'm Tsuki!" she said cheerfully, a small smile on her face. Tails smiled a little but was glancing at the door as if planning to make an escape. "I have to go." Tails said, turning and walking back out into the street. He was gonna go find Sonic and tell him about Tsuki, maybe he'd have something to say about her. Tsuki blinked as she watched Tails leave, wondering what it was that was wrong. Shrugging, she cleaned her hands up in a nearby sink and looked back at the buggy. Maybe she could take it for a test run...  
  
Sonic, Amy and Shadow had all disappeared quickly, before MieMie had actually got a look at Sonic. She continued to sit there under the cool shade of the tree. She was thinking about the person she had frightened earlier. Just who was he... She opened her eyes to come face to face with a serious looking Miaka. "Yipes!" MieMie yelped, jumping up in fright. "MieMie!!" Miaka quickly said, looking excited but scared at the same time, "You'll never guess what just happened!!" MieMie blinked, truly not knowing what had happened. Before she even had a chance to ask what it was, Miaka continued talking. "I saw a red echidna!! I'm not kidding!!" she said really quickly, pointing down to the sand area. MieMie's eyes opened a little wide in surprise, not sure if she should actually be surprised or worry about Miaka's health. Maybe she had been in the sun a little too long... Miaka grabbed a hold of MieMie's hand and dragged her forcefully down the hill. "Hey, what! Where are we going? Miaka!" MieMie yelled out, not liking being pulled down the hill. Miaka never bothered to reply but was dragging her straight to the place where she had encountered the echidna. She decided she might actually be able to face him if she wasn't alone. MieMie continued to complain as Miaka continued to drag her along the sandy beach, back to the place where she had ran from. Finally, they arrived back at the spot.... but he was no where in site, not a trace of where he had gone either. "I was sure he was here!!" Miaka said, looking about. MieMie stood to the back, a small sweat drop on her head. All of a sudden, a low rumbling started growing louder. It was coming towards them. "What is that?" MieMie asked to no one in particular. Miaka wasn't really listening to her either. All of a sudden, the sight of Tsuki's buggy came hurtling towards them from the far end of the sand. Miaka and MieMie just stood rooted to the spot, small sweat drops on their heads.  
  
Lil notey!   
  
Hiya!!! Sorry if I sounded crule in the last note, I never noticed that they way I typed it, I sounded like a fire breathing killer cow! hahahahhaha! Any-way, Hope you like it! I might update it once more before next week as I'll be away from civilisation for a week... In otherwords 81 miles away from home. Yay? Oh well! I'm dragging my cousin down. Pet's cousin. AKA Miaka, as she owns the character called Miaka in this fic I call her by her real name and an odd time Sakura though... I'll try to remember too call her Miaka. Shouldn't be hard I sometimes write Miaka parts! Just like she sometimes writes Tsuki parts.Tsuki is my own character! And MieMie is mine and Miaka's! So do not steal! I hate nasty theifs!   
  
P.S If you spot any typos.... I'M SORRY!!!! I'm a lazy bum! I'll fix them when I can be boogard!   
  
Fae   
  
You're lovable, huggable   
  
Tsuki Kitsune  
  
I hope you like th update! I dont think I liked them at the time... Mind you I dont like any of my updates... 


	3. Chao's Calling 'N Team Formation

The next thing MieMie and Miaka heard was Tsuki screaming "GET OUTTA THE WAY!!! I'M OUT OF CONTROL!" MieMie quickly grabbed Miaka and dashed out of the way. Tsuki jumped out of the buggy and onto the sand, rolling for a lil bit. Coughing and spluttering could be heard as there was a lot of sand thrown into the air, the buggy had gotten stuck in the shallow sand banks emerged in the sea water. "Owies…" Was the first thing heard when the sand clear. Sonic and the gang had came over the sand dune when they heard screaming. Tsuki stood up and dusted herself off. "Arg!!! Stupid buggy!" Tsuki moaned as she ran up and kicked the side of it. Tails had a massive sweat drop down the side of his head. Tsuki turned around and glared at him. "You did something to my buggy!!!! I know it!!!" Tsuki bellowed, Miaka, MieMie, Sonic with a clinging Amy, Knuckles and Shadow all turned around to look at Tails. Tsuki was checking her engine compartment. "Wha….? What happened to our emerald?!?!" Tsuki muttered to herself. "So Tails… Tell us what you done." Sonic asked him Miaka thought to herself 'Tails… That name sounds familure' Tails whispered "Nothing Sonic". Tsuki walked over to MieMie and Miaka, who were a lot closer to Sonic and the dude/ettes. "How dare you!!! I trusted you!" Tsuki yelled. "And I'll be taking back what you stole!" Tsuki continued. Then Miaka clicked. "A enemy of Eggman stole from us?!?!?!! How dare use!!!" Miaka told them. "Wha… Wait…" MieMie muttered as she looked at Sonic. Then she remembered what Eggman said to them 'Sonic the hedgehog is your enemy! Remember he has blue fur'. "Sonic the Hedgehog you are going down!" MieMie told them. "Wow… Girls are all after me now a-days!" Sonic said chirply. "Erm… Sonic I think the gals are planning on killing you." Knuckles stated. "Hm… Sonic always was the idiot" Shadow stated. "He is not!!" Amy screeched as she hit Shadow over the head with her Piko Piko hammer. Tsuki turned around to Miaka and MieMie "I think they've forgotten about us…" she said. MieMie done a short brisk not of agreement and Miaka said "Hm…" thoughtfully "Who are use anyway? And what do you want…?" Knuckles asked, since Sonic was trying to make Amy stop attacking Shadow and to get Shadow to stop hurting Amy.  
  
The girls said in symphony "We are Team Yume!". "Team wha…?" Sonic asked. "Team Dream, Are you that stupid… Or is that just your brain talking?" (if that makes sence) MieMie said. "Team Dream?!?!? I thought it would be girls! You owe me Sonic!" Tails said happily. "Oih!!! GIVE US BACK OUR EMERALD!!! NOW!!!!!!!" Tsuki shouted at him. "He got out emerald!?!?!?! Tsuki how could you let that happen!!!!" Miaka asked. "GET HIM!!!" MieMie shout to them. As she dashed after Tails who started running, but was intervined by Sonic and Shadow. "You're going to pay for embarrassing me!" Shadow told her. "I think I should correct you… I'll embarrass you more!" MieMie stated as she started fighting Sonic and Shadow loured. Miaka made a dive for Tails but instead of grabbing his tail she got Knuckles dreadlock (thingys). "Hehehe… Ooopsies..?" Miaka muttered, as she blushed slightly. Knuckles glared at her. "The emerald are my responsibility so you have to get through me first." Knuckles said. Miaka gulped and started throwing punchies at Knuckles and Knuckles doing the same. He was feeling guilty for some reason. "You two are hopless…" sighed Tsuki. "Do I have to keep telling you that you don't need to chase them?" Tsuki continued. Miaka and MieMie stopped fighting and looked at Tsuki dumbly. "Then why didn't you do it before??" Miaka and MieMie asked at the same time. "Because I kinda forgot for a min or two myself?" Tsuki stated. "Do what before?" Tails asked peaking out from his hiding position. Tsuki mearly grinned and held her arms up high into the air, she muttered a few words and then suddenly there was a bright light. When everyone could see again all the emeralds were above her head. "How the heck?!" Knuckles asked astonished. Tsuki looked at Miaka. "Okay, take one." Tsuki said. Miaka nodded and stepped forward plucking one from the group and stepping back. Tsuki lowered her hands and the emerald shot off in different ways. "Fwhe... RUN!" Tsuki said the Miaka and Miaka. She grabbed Miaka's hand and ran to the buggy. MieMie caught up and jumped into the buggy with them. Tails was the first to get out of the shock. "There getting away!!!" He stated to Sonic and the group but it was too late, Tails had help Tsuki update the buggy so far it could now change into a flying carrier. And they were gone. (on the carrier) Tsuki groaned. "MieMie I taught you how to fly this thing… take control, I need to rest." Tsuki asked her and then fell into a state of uncontion-ness. "Maybe we should tell her not to use it again?" MieMie asked Miaka. "No… The more she uses it the stronger she'll become" Miaka told MieMie. MieMie nodded and kept her eyes on where she was going. (With Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow… All the teams in other words.) "Knuckles… Do you know how she can do that?" Sonic asked. "N..no… No-ones been able to do that for hundreds of years, mind you back then it was only one person from a white fox tribe… And she was a white fox. But whatever it is they really don't like u Sonic" Knuckles said. "Eggman is desiveing them… He likes manipulating people" Shadow muttered to them. "Well I don't care I'm gonna go after them! Geez, if she can call the chao's emeralds I'm there!" Rouge stated. "Hn" Shadow said. They all looked at each other got into there teams and left, it took Sonic a while to lose Amy, but he managed.  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Tails headed off to one direction from the others, forming into their team, Team Sonic. Sonic was in the lead just now, not really running but walking at a fast pace. He was too busy thinking about the white fox girl that had summoned the chaos emeralds straight to her, out of everyone's grasp. Just how did she do that? The emeralds had also separated after the echidna girl had taken one. They could try and collect the rest, Team Yume where up to something and Sonic didn't like the sound of it. They weren't clear on their names, they had forgotten or hadn't even heard it yet. Knuckles wasn't really thinking about anything as he strode along, he was always like that; cool, calm and collected. Tails was mentally killing himself for being so weak in his habit of fixing things. He couldn't believe why he had actually re-made the buggy into a flying carrier. It wasn't even his. He frowned a little to himself, knowing next time not to be so foolish. But just how did she have 3 tails.... Sonic was now thinking about what Shadow had said to them before splitting up, about how Eggman liked "manipulating" people. What did he mean? Sonic didn't really understand. There was a long silence, none of the team sure what to say to one another.  
  
Shadow and Rouge had teamed up together, and unfortunatly for them, had encountered Omega on the way. He was kinda slow, being a robot and all. Shadow calmly strode ahead, swinging his arms slightly at his side. He was staring ahead with his normal little frown on his face. He wanted the chaos emerald. All he could think about was what Eggman was planning now, who were the girls they had met and was there any linkage? "Where are we going...?" Rouge complained from somewhere to the back. She was fed up of walking already, not as curious about the girls as the others. All she wanted was gems, gems, gems...and maybe to kick some echidna butt when she encountered Knuckles... She felt she had a love/hate relationship towards Knuckles but felt a little distraught when Miaka appeared in the picture. She felt all her chances of being with Knuckles fading away, even if he didn't like her much she still liked him. But Miaka had to turn up.... a female echidna.... Knuckles would be crazy to miss her... two echidnas... just perfect for each other... Rouge had a little pouty lip on as she thought about all this. Maybe if she had actually been nicer to Knuckles.. instead of fighting all the time... Sighing to herself, she decided she would maybe just have to clear Miaka out from the picture. If she couldn't have Knuckles, neither could she as she did always get what she wanted. A devious smirk appeared on Rouge's face as they continued strolling the direction the carrier had gone off. Omega just trundled on behind. Nothing really to comment on him. He's just a robot... Thus, Team Dark was formed!  
  
Amy had decided to team up with Cream, in an attempt to once again gain Sonic's love. She decided this time though not to go after him and just trail on behind him forever, no no, this time she was gonna get his attention... by beating him in the race to solve the mystery of the three girls who called themselves Team Yume. She was just as curious as the others to find out what was going on with them and decided that if she bet Sonic, maybe he'd like her! "C'mon Cream, we have to hurry!!" Amy eagerly said, practically pulling her. "Why do I have to come along...?" Cream asked, seeing no point in herself going but she didn't really have much courage to say no all the time. "Well I can't have a team by a single person can I! Plus I need you to help me! ...and I don't want to travel myself.." Amy said, almost mumbling the last part of her sentence. Cream rolled her eyes but went along anyway, Cheese hovering above them. He enjoyed an adventure and would never miss out in the chance to go on one, but he'd be forced to stay behind if Cream didn't go however. Amy and Cream came along Big the Cat during the middle of their journey, this time with froggy in hand. After an exchange of story, Big decided he would tag along for just a little bit, seeing as how he was bored and needed something to do. Amy had already decided their team name without even telling the others. Alas, Team Rose made their way on their journey.  
  
Note:- It might be usful info... then again I'm not usful :P  
  
Hiya!!  
  
Hope use enjoyed this update. I will be updating two more times in this week, hopefully. Before I go on holiday for a week. And since I'll be dragging Miaka with me well... No update for a week! ; Expects people who like the ficcy so far to be chasing as with a knife or something.   
  
Oh and thank oo Chibi-ChaCha who gave me my first review ever!! Thank you thank you thank you! nn. and to top it of it was a nice one! Yay!  
  
A little bit of information. Yume meand Dream in Japanese for those who didn't know! If I use Japanese in this fic at some point I will try to remember to put a note at the bottom telling you what it means. If I forget tell me and I'll put it in the next update! (And if I forget to do it then give up all hope in me XD)   
  
I'll also ask Miaka if she would like to put a note in instead of my for a change. You might get sick of seeing the same signature. I would, hahahahhaa!  
  
Well thats all for now  
  
Ja ne ato de  
  
Tsuki Kitsune  
  
P.S Ja ne ato de is Japanese for See you later. 


	4. Tail's hacking experiance

MieMie landed there new flying capibal buggy on a Eggman carrier. Miaka, MieMie and Tsuki (who had woken up during the journey) jumped out of the buggy, landing on there feet, Tsuki wobbled slightly. "Heehee… I'm still a little tipsy." Tsuki muttered to them with a sweatdrop sliding down the side of her head. Miaka and MieMie shook there heads as they continued into the carrier. Un-knowen to them, Team Sonic had caught up with them not to long ago and decided to follow them to see what they were up to. Tsuki went over to the big screen and turned it on and sent a transmition to Eggman, who soon answered. "My, my… Team Yume, I never expected you to call so soon." Eggman attempted to say sweetly. "Nor did we… But we bumped into something quite unsuspected." MieMie told Eggman as she turned around and stepped back as Miaka stepped forward to say her part. "We bumped into them… And for me I mean it quite liturally" Miaka informed him blushing slightly.   
  
In hearing this Sonic and Tails looked at each other then up at Knuckles. "Hn…" Knuckles muttered and keep listening into there convo.   
  
"Oh…? And what did you do?" Eggman asked. Maika stepped back and let Tsuki step forward. Tsuki looked back at MieMie and Miaka. "Geez… Thanks I get the tuff part to say!" She said to Miaka and MieMie who mearly waved there hand. Tsuki turned back around to face Eggman. "Well… Since we didn't know what they looked like… As you left that part out" Tsuki muttered the last sentence. "The Foxling kinda helped me repair the buggy and in doing so stole the emerald, and I only noticed when I was testing the buggy out." Tsuki stated and she thought to herself –Next time MieMie test runs it…- . "What?!?!?!" Eggman bellowed. "Don't worry, we got the emerald back!" Tsuki said. "Oh good… You never know what could happen if they got those Chao's emeralds, girls… I bet they'd go attack a village and cause chaos!" Eggman muttered to them. (As in mayhem… no as the wee creatures)   
  
"Oh that Eggman!!! How dare he say we destroyed towns!!!" Tails almost shouted. "It looks like Shadow was right… Eggmans manipulating them, Come on lets go burst this party!!" Sonic stated. "All right!" Tails said jumping up and down. Knuckles nodded his head in agreement. And then they all ran into the carrier. "The parties over Eggman!!!" Sonic shouted. Startiling Team Yume.   
  
All off a sudden they heard Sonic's voice making them jump, They quickly turned around. "Ah… Sonic… Here to hurt you're adoring fans again?" Eggman asked, while using sarcasm. "I don't know what you've been telling them Eggman but I'm guessing it's something sneaky and nasty!" Sonic shouted at him. "Ho Ho Ho Ho! Team Sonic… I never thought I'd see the day use would get bet up, till I met these lovely girls… After all… You killed there familys, there friends and them in an odd occasion." Eggman said. "What is he talking about??" Bellowed Tails. "You really are fools aren't you?" Tsuki said walking a little closer to them. "Miaka is the only person out this team who was born… Me and MieMie were born once… But died because of you Sonic! And Now we are a mixture of things. We are in a sence clones, but we are alive too… We bleed we feel pain we cry…" MieMie told them walking forward. Tails was getting creaped out. "Hn… I recognise you now… In a sence." Knuckles said looking at Tsuki. "Oh really! Where then?" Tsuki asked coily. Eggman was grinning on the screen. "Along time ago there was a fox clan, that lived in the colder regions, so cold that they were the only living things up there. And they became allies with the Echidnas in protecting the emerald. Supposedly only one fox out the whole tribe would gain the ability to call the Chao's emerald/s to him or her… But that tribe was attacked and killed of hundreds of years ago. And in doing so, lost a serton emerald that could call the others to one place and yet not be used for anything." Knuckles said. He kept continuing until… "Would you shut up!!!" MieMie shouted at him. As she could tell he was upsetting Tsuki in a way the no-one had. "JUST SHUT UP!!" MieMie bellowed and launched herself at him, punching him on the jaw. This caught Knuckles by surprised and he stumbled and fell onto his behind. "MieMie well done, I was beginning to think you weren't going to fight them… I mean look at how upset he's made Tsuki already! And just think of what they or there past family members done to your family Miaka! The towns you were in…" Eggman said. "Why…?" Miaka muttered. "Why do use keep insisting on hurting us!!! I've had enough of it!!!" Miaka shouted slightly, throwing her arms to the side, her hands clenched in a fist. Tsuki had turned her back to them. "Woha! We never killed your family!" Sonic said waving his hands slightly. Miaka and MieMie started fighting them. They had knocked Sonic, Knuckles and Tails to the ground. Tsuki shouted them over and they went. As Team Rose arrived. "Sonic!!" Amy yelled as she ran over to him, the other team members following. "Till the next time Team Sonic, then you wont get away so easily!" MieMie muttered to them. "Ho, ho, ho, ho! That's my girls!" Eggman laughed and he signed off the transmition. Tsuki, MieMie and Miaka joined hands, lifted there hands into the air shouting "Chao's control!" And then they disappeared…  
  
"Sonic are you alright?" Amy asked. "Yeah Ames" Sonic said standing up and dusting himself of. Tails was standing looking around him. Knuckles stood up last. "Must admit they pack a punch…" Knuckles said to Sonic. "Yeah ; " Sonic agreed. "Guys! I think I may have found a way to get them to stop believe what Eggman says." Tails said to them, as he went to the computer. "Oh? And what might that be?!" Cream asked happily as she went over to Tails, Cheese sitting on her head. "If I hack into Eggmans files I can find out information on them, then we'll get a ruff idea on how to stop them!" Tails said smiling. "Oh, good idea Tails!" Amy said. "Oih, Amy, Where's Big?" Sonic asked. "I think he went somewhere with Froggy… I really don't want to think of where though. Probably a swamp, ick!" Amy said. And Tails set of to work on the hacking.  
  
Team Sonic and Team Rose had ended up still at the Eggman carrier. Tails was busy typing away on the huge computer, attempting to break into the main computer frame. "This is harder than I thought..." Tails muttered to himself, frowning a little. Amy was sitting next to Sonic and Knuckles, checking up to see if they had got any injuries. "I'm fine..." Knuckles kept repeating over and over to Amy as she insisted she got a closer look at his jaw. "It was only a little knock." he said. Sonic sniggered from the comment. "What are you laughing at??" Knuckles replied angrily, scowling at Sonic. "You got beaten by a girl too ya know." Sonic immediatly stopped sniggering and frowned at the ground, going silent. "Tch. Boys." Amy said, standing up and looking down at the two. "So Sonic, tell me what happened!" Amy asked sweetly placing her hands on her hips. Sonic went through the whole story of what had happened to them before she had turned up. Knuckles rested the sore part of his jaw in his hand, staring past Amy to where Tails was at the computer. "Why would Eggman say such things to them..." Sonic muttered, still not really understanding it all. No one answered him, not really sure what to say. Amy was watching contently, having not really seen anything that had happened as she had arrived just a little late. "What I don't understand is the fact you said they were clones.... Does that mean Eggman created them?" Amy asked, tilting her head to the side and looking up as she pondered the thought. "I guess so." Knuckles replied. He was busy thinking about how Eggman must have created them, seeing as how Tsuki was part of the white fox tribe and had them powers. But the tribe had been long gone for a while. "We have to stop them. Eggman's going too far!" Sonic announced, standing to his feet and clenching a hand into a fist in front of him. "I'm working on it Sonic! Just be patient." came Tails reply from the huge computer. Cream was standing next to Tails, her eyes watching his hands move at fast speeds over the keys. She blinked, confused already by all this. She turned up to look at the huge screen, boxes and text moving rapidly across the screen. Cheese landed on her head, also staring up at the screen. It was mesmorizing. Knuckles stood up, not really wanting to be the only person sitting anymore. "Knuckles..." Sonic started, a small grin on his face. Knuckles turned his head to look at Sonic. "... what did the echidna girl mean when you two bumped into each other 'quite liturally'?" Knuckles frowned and bashed a fist down onto Sonic's head, knocking him back down to the ground. "None of your concern." he said sternly, walking off to the computer. Sonic sat on the ground rubbing the top of his head but grinning at the same time. "You just had to say that didn't you." Amy said, smirking.  
  
Team Yume re-appered just outside a huge city. "It's the Grand Metropolis!" Miaka exclaimed. "How lucky." MieMie said, blinking in surprise in where their chaos control had left them. "I need to get some parts to make a new buggy. C'mon!" Tsuki said, taking the lead into the city. MieMie and Miaka followed on, gazing up into the sky watching the flying vehicals soar over them. "Wait!! I think we left the emerald behind!!" Miaka said, causing the others to stop. Miaka looked down at Tsuki. "Nuh-huh. Before we contacted Eggman, I removed the emerald from the buggy. I learned my lesson." Tsuki answered, grinning. Miaka breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's keep moving." MieMie said taking the lead back into the city.  
  
"I got it!!" came Tails cries of excitement as he had finally successfully hacked into the computer frame. "Now let's see what we got..." Amy and Sonic came over to join the others at the computer, joining everyone else in staring up at the huge screen. Pages of information flew by as Tails flicked through it. He was a fast reader compaired to everyone else. "You're going too fast!!" Amy squealed, closing her eyes so the screen wouldn't make her go mentally insane. "Well I got it anyway." Tails said, turning round from the computer and staring up at everyone else's confused looks. "Where do you think they would have gone to?" Cream said, picking Cheese up from her head to hold him in her arms. "The nearest place to here is the Grand Metropolis." Knuckles replied, crossing his arms over. "Do you think that's where they may have gone to?" Amy asked him. "Maybe.." Knuckles said shrugging as he wasn't too sure himself. "Let's head there anyway, we might get lucky!" Sonic said. Everyone nodded at him. "Tails can tell us what he found out on the way." Sonic finished up, grinning down at Tails. The now joined - maybe for now - Team Rose and Team Sonic made there way from the carrier towards the Grand Metropolis, totally unaware that they had left the computer up and running and not shutting the information down before they left....  
  
----------------------------------------------Note!!!!--------------------------------------------  
  
Hola!  
  
Hehehe... Okies my cousin's (Miaka) fanfiction account is :- Miaka-The-Echidna . Just to let you know!   
  
I dont think there is anything in this that needs explaining... So I guess this note aint going to be too long! Yay! (And Miaka is interupting this message by her messaging me on msn over and over again! Dam her! I mean.... Erm... Love you Miaka! 3 ) Well any-coo's... Thats out update!  
  
I'm not going to update on Friday as I'm waiting for Miaka to do her part before I even consider it. And I'm gonna wait a lil longer cuase I prefer having reviews! Hahahahaha!   
  
Fae  
  
Tsuki Kitsune 


	5. a lil notey for you all!

--------------------------------------------- NOTEY!! Please read!!  
  
Hiya!!!  
  
Sorry I havn't updated the fic, I'm wiating on Miaka to update her part. She's been at it for 2 weeks and hasn't got the inspiration for it yet. huff As soon as Miaka updates her part I update this one. I have a few more page's the now done in mine and Miaka's versoin, but I like to keep distance in the fic so we dont get a deadline from readers. (If that makes sence)  
  
And sometimes we might stop updating as much so we can cheak the spelling. Make it look more presentable, heehee! Oh and sometimes we might not update cause we are lazy.  
  
I guess this note is kinda pointless but it's just to let use know that we havn't abondend it, well not yet anyway. We had started one before just for our own amusment till I came up with a sorta weirder storyline, so Miaka and I desided to work on it and add our own lil touches.  
  
If you have any questions or just feel like sending a e-mail do not be afraid to e-mail me! As long as it's not nasty unwanted e-mails I'm fine with getting mail!... Oh and dont be afraid to request anything, I'm sure Miaka nad I can work around requests, possibly, hopefully! I just hope we get a few more reviews... ;  
  
P.S Do not give us any help on the fic the now! As we've already done more. But if you really want to u can anyway. (Sorry if there's any typos, I'm very hungery and attempting to find food but my cousin has just come in so I need to starve a lil longer) 


	6. Faker's DNA Blowout

Miaka looked over at Tsuki, as she bargined for a deal on parts. Miaka elbowed MieMie on the gut. "Oh!!! Oih!! What was that for?!?" MieMie asked frowning. "Is it me or has Tsuki not smiled once?" Miaka asked. "Yeah… That's cause of Knuckle-sandwich couldn't keep his trap shut…" MieMie told her. "How so?" Miaka asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Tsuki isn't one person or another… She's a part of both. She only knows one part and I hope never to tell her the other." MieMie said. "Oh?" Miaka mutter puzzled-ly. "Tsuki is herself, though she does have slight memorys of her past life. Tsuki's first DNA was from the body she in the now… A white fox. Tsuki's first life was what Knuckles said… And in saying that it depressed her… She's tried so hard to forget. She's lucky to be alive and here actually… She had been dormant in space long before even I was born the first time… Okay part of me was already created… My body, an empty shell without enough DNA, so I too was asleep for a long while." MieMie explained to Miaka. "Oh… Let me guess, you wont tell me the other part of her DNA?" Miaka asked, with puppy dog eyes. MieMie laughed and that caught Tsuki attention. "What are you laughing at MieMie?" Tsuki asked her with a blank expression. "Nothing!" MieMie said sweetly. "If it truly is nothing then you wont mind helping me bargin then?" Tsuki asked. "Erm… Yeah okay!" MieMie said trotting over to her (not liturally trotting… just an expression). Miaka looked up once again at the buildings above them. Then a few bright colours caught her attention. She looked closer. "Uh-ho!!!" Miaka muttered as she ran to MieMie and Tsuki "Girls!! Code red, blue and orange coming this way!!!" Miaka told them. "Poopies… Hide!!" Tsuki said to them. They all ran into the garage and shut garage door over.  
On the way there for Team Sonic and Rose… "So Tails, what did you find out?" Amy asked. "Well… I'm not sure if I should actually say anything… After all it is there personal information… plus a part freaks me out…" Tails said and muttered the last sentence. "But you know!!" Amy whined. "Common bud! We'll find out anyway." Sonic told him. "Yeah I guess you're right… But I'm not going into major detail." Tails told them and they all nodded, just as Tails when to start telling them about it Team Dark appeared. "Hey guys!!" Rouge said smiling, as she walked over to them. "Hey Rouge." Sonic said. "What are you guy's doing here?" Rouge asked sweetly. –Pet talk always works on 'em- Rouge thought to herself. "Oh nothing much! Just looking for Team Dream again!" Amy stated. "Again?" Shadow asked, walking out of the shadows. This made Cream jump as she didn't know any one was there, she hid behind Amy. "Yeah… Just had a gob smacking encounter you could say!" Sonic said grinning as he looked back at Knuckles. Knuckles mearly growled at Sonic. "Oh…? How so?" Rouge asked. "No reason… Right Guys?" Tails said to Rouge. Knuckles nodded and Sonic nodded with the stupidest grin on his face. "If you see them please tell us if we bump into you again!" Cream asked Rouge. "Woha… Hold out there hun! What makes you think I'd tell you?" Rouge asked snottily. "Because we owe them one…" Shadow told Rouge. "But Shadow!... Uh…" Rouge sighed. Rouge and Shadow started to walk off. "Oih Rouge!" Sonic shouted to them. "Hm..?" Rouge asked stopping slightly "Where's Omega?" Sonic asked her. "Oh… I don't know… Around?" Rouge said grinning to herself as they two walked off. Sonic waited till the bat was outta hearing range. "Sooo…. Tails care to continue?" Sonic asked him as they continued onto Grand Metropolis. "Well, Miaka is a orphan, but also a recarnation, that's as much as I know of her to put it easily. Tsuki is two people mingled into one… She is a a white fox originally that was put into a sleep because she was dying. Professor Gerald was the one who healed her, but not enough so she was made to stay in sleep… Until Eggman came across her, he added another DNA to hers, into which she was able to survive." Tails said stopping to regain breath. –My DNA oddly enough…- He thought to himself. "MieMie well… Here's the thing… This one's gonna hit you hard Sonic and I mean hard." Tails warned him. "Come on Tails, little bud! What can harm me?" Sonic asked. Tails stopped walking now and so did the others. "Tails?" Amy asked. Tails looked down, then back up at Sonic. "I'm not sure how to say it actually… Especially since it's you're past, a part of it I think I only knew briefly." Tails told Sonic. "You don't wanna say it in front of others?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded his head. "Amy, Cream and Cheese… Could you please go and search the south region of Grand Metropolis?" Sonic asked. "Sure Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully. "Common Cream, Cheese!" Amy continued as she started to walk towards the south part of Grand Metropolis. "Well?" Sonic asked. "She has the DNA of…. Of you're sister… Sonia." Tails finished off quietly, looking down at his feet. "Sonia…? But…" Sonic muttered. He hadn't thought of his sister in a long time. "That means that?" Sonic looked towards Tails. "You're sister died Sonic… And you didn't even know… But Eggman did." Tails said to him. "Sonic had a sister??" Knuckles whispered to Tails, and Tails nodded in reply. "Oh yeah… Remember her now…" Knuckles muttered under his breath to Tails. "Eggman will pay for using her DNA!" Sonic stated aloud. "But Sonic… Without you're sisters DNA she would be dead… She is your sister but with a different body and a slightly different mind… That's all." Tails said to Sonic. "I know that… But… It's just not right doing it without peoples consent! I mean! She wasn't in his family he had no right to do that without asking!" Sonic shout to Tails. "I know Sonic… MieMie is you're sister but at the same time she is herself… In way's she'll be like you're sister in others she is herself. It's just the way it's turned out" Tails said to him softly. "The reason Eggman did that to her was to break you Sonic. He thought you'd get depressed! But you have to see it this way, you have you're sister and she's being cheated into believe false things… Are you going to let her think you killed your own family? She doesn't even remember she's related to you Sonic. All she needs is to remember, then… She'll be on our side." Tails muttered to Sonic as he walked over to him. "Yeah, come on Sonic! Nothing hurts you right? At least you have another chance to see you're sister… and yet a different sister. It'll be… Fun?" Knuckles said to Sonic. Sonic grinned "I guess you're right! After all I stayed here instead of being with me family! I stayed in Knot Hole, even though I had just found my mother. I guess I did kind of hit me hard. But uses have a point! I have my sister back." Sonic stated aloud. "Let's go get Team Yume and make them see since. Then we go get Eggman for making everyone suffer." Sonic said as the headed north. Unknown to them they walked right past the garage Tsuki, Miaka and MieMie were in.  
  
Miaka, MieMie and Tsuki held back inside the garage for a few minutes, waiting for Team Sonic to have completely passed by them. "I think the coast is clear." Miaka said, opening the garage door and stepping out first. MieMie followed out second and Tsuki emerged out last. "Phew. They're gone." Tsuki said, gazing up and down the street. "Well I still haven't got the parts I needed..." Miaka opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted from a yell somewhere above them. "Hey!" came the voice. The girls froze as they watched Rouge jump from the roof and land just a few feet away from them. "Afternoon girls." she said, a devious smile on her face. "What do you want...?" MieMie scowled standing in front of Tsuki and Miaka. "My, my... Is that rude or what..." Rouge started, putting on a pretend hurt expression. "I only wanted to see the fox." MieMie narrowed her eyes, not liking what Rouge was saying. "Why?" Tsuki said from the back. "Well, you see that power of yours to call forth the emeralds to you, it could prove quite useful." Rouge stated, crossing her arms over. "Oh, yeah?" Tsuki said, catching her drift. "And why do you care?" Rouge shifted on the spot. "Why don't you come with me and find out." she said. "Never! I only ever obey Dr Eggman's orders!" Tsuki yelled out. "Do I have to use force...?" Rouge said, sighing. "3 against 1... You're asking for a beating." Miaka said, smirking. The look on Rouge's face changed to a grin. All of a sudden, Shadow stepped out of an alleyway to the side and stood next to Rouge with his arms crossed over and his usual serious face. "Well um... Still 3 against 2!" Miaka said, the smirk fading a little. Then un-expectantly, Omega came hurtling out from on top of a building and landed with a crash onto the ground to the other side of Rouge. Bits of dust hovered in the air when he landed, causing a slight haze. The girls stared at the guns at the end of his arms. "Well um... We have to get going..." Miaka started, slowly turning round. They weren't ready for a robot, especially one that heavily armed. "Run!" MieMie shouted, grabbing onto Tsuki's hand and running off down the street followed by Miaka. "After them!" Rouge shouted, followed by Shadow then by Omega who just trundled on behind. They all continued to run, the gap slowly being filled in by Shadows extreme speed. "We'll never outrun him!" Miaka cried out, looking over her shoulder at Shadow. "I have an idea!" MieMie said, grabbing onto Miaka's hand and zooming off down the street. As they ran, they zoomed right by Team Sonic who had just met Team Rose at the south of the Metropolis. "What the..?" Sonic said, watching as the girls zoomed by. A few seconds later, Team Dark went hurtling by, still chasing after Team Yume. "Huh?" Amy said, blinking at the chase. "It's Team Dark!" Tails said, "And they're after Team Yume!" Sonic stood forward from the others. "We have to get to them first! Let's go!" he announced. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went running off down the street behind Team Dark, followed on by Amy and Cream. Miaka looked behind her as she was being dragged along by MieMie. She spotted Team Dark first, and then following on after them was Team Sonic and Team Rose! "Eak! Everyone's behind us!" Miaka called out to the Tsuki and MieMie. Tsuki turned round to look also being pulled along. "What do they want!?" Tsuki yelled out, turning round to face MieMie. "I know how we can lose them! Look ahead!" MieMie cried out, indicating straight ahead of them. "The power plant!?" Miaka said. MieMie nodded. Team Yume continued running, straight into the power plant that had been abandoned for a number of years. They failed to notice the warning signs on the outside as they ran straight past them heading into the building. They didn't stop running though; the other teams were far too close to stop. They ran up a flight of stairs and stopped.... It had came to a dead end. "Nooo!! It's a dead end!!" Miaka announced, her eyes scanning the surrounding quickly, looking for another route. "Not so fast!" came the voice of Rouge from behind them. "Hey!!" came Sonic's voice from a little more behind them. "What do you think you're doing?" Amy said to Rouge, scowling at her. "Well, well faker..." Shadow said, smirking at Sonic. Team Yume took their distraction as time to look about for an escape. The warning signs outside though indicated that the building was not safe and the slightest tremor could set off an eruption of the core that lay dormant below the ground, it was highly unstable. "What're we gonna do...?" Miaka whispered quietly to MieMie and Tsuki, checking also to see if the other teams had actually remembered yet why they had come all this way. The three girls began to think what they could do, about how to escape but they couldn't think of much without being caught. They would have to risk whatever plan they had. Team Sonic and Team Dark continued to argue, with Team Rose on the sidelines. Team Yume however continued looking about them for an escape plan. "You're going down!" Sonic said aloud, jumping towards Shadow, who then leaped towards him accepting the challenge. They continued to zoom about the room, bouncing off walls and hitting spin-dashes into each other. Everyone else in the room continued to watch the fight, too mesmerized to notice the ground slowly shaking. Shadow and Sonic were causing a reaction down below without even realising! Up in mid-air, Shadow preformed a sneak attack onto Sonic's head which caused him to go soaring down to the ground and hit onto it. He lay still for a few seconds, staring back up at Shadow before sitting up. As soon as Sonic got to his feet, the ground below everyone began to crack, the cracks spreading out in all directions. The ground began shaking violently, causing everyone inside to almost fall onto the ground. "What's happening!?" Amy yelled out, clutching onto Knuckles as he so happened to be the closest to her. Knuckles looked at Amy, giving her a 'let go of my arm or I shall break yours' look. "We have to get out of here!" Tails yelled to everyone. "Should we Chaos Control out of here?" Tsuki suggested to Miaka and MieMie. They nodded towards Tsuki and they all took hands, ready to transport out of the place. "Chaos Contr-" was all they said before the ground gave a sudden jolt, splitting the three girl's hands apart and breaking the process. Debris began falling from the top, the building slowly crumbling away, the ground caving into a molten lava core below. The doorway had been blocked off, locking everyone inside before they had a chance to escape. "The only way to go is up!" Cream yelled, running towards Amy. "We'll use fly formation!" Cream grabbed Amy by the hands and leaped into the air, pulling Amy slowly up through the air, through falling pieces of building towards a hole in the roof. Everyone else followed Cream's plan, turning themselves into fly formation and heading up the way through the building. Team Sonic and Team Rose had reached about halfway before Team Yume followed suit. Team Dark were still on the ground. Rouge spread her wings out, getting prepared to take the others to safety but as soon as her wings were spread out, a huge stone fell from the side, hitting straight into her wing and caused her to fall to the ground. Shadow went running towards her, avoiding the falling rocks. "Rouge, are you alright?" he asked, pulling her to her feet. "I'm fine." Rouge said, stretching her wings out. "I think I can still fly..." She flapped her wings once but was cut short by a sudden jolt of pain through them. "Argh! Nope..." "How do we get out?" Shadow said, looking up at the other teams who had just landed on a staircase near the top of the building. Tails, Cream and Tsuki were too tired to continue any further and they had to stop and take a break. The floor was broken away in some parts, the building shaking worse now. "I have an idea." Omega spoke, rolling over towards Rouge and Shadow. Before any of them could ask what he was going to do, Omega had grabbed both of them and had leaped into the air and used his little turbo engine to fly a short distance into the air. "Omega! You'll lose all your power!!" Rouge yelled out but Omega ignored her. As soon as they were about half way, Omega's power was almost all used up and they slowly stopped ascending into the air. With his last ounce of power, Omega launched Shadow and Rouge up into the air towards the staircase then fell back down towards the ground below. "Omega!!" Rouge called out as she gazed back down after grabbing onto the ledge they had been launched at. She watched as Omega crashed down into the ground, breaking through the floor and slipping away into the core of the plant. He was a goner for sure. Shadow pulled Rouge to her feet and quickly pulled her to the top. "C'mon it's gonna blow if we're in it or not!" he said to her. Rouge kept looking back, hoping that by some miracle Omega would pull himself out from the core but it was still. Just as Team Sonic reached the top of the building, closely followed by Team Rose then Team Yume, the building gave in and slowly began to crumble at their feet. "Sonic!! It's gonna blow!!" Tails yelled. "Sonic!!!" Amy yelled out but was cut off there as a few seconds later, the building exploded, blowing the teams and pieces of building apart, spreading them all far and wide from each other. Omega was never seen again.  
  
Hehehe! Hope you liked the update! My first time getting around to updating in a while. I've still only had one review so I thought I'd best tell use... after I update the rest of what Miaka and I have typed. We will NOT update again. Till we get a good few more reviews. Even then we might not update! It'll be a bribe to get us to. And I've sorta ran out of idea's... again! Like I have done with Miaka and I's last 3 fics.  
  
I finally got Sonic Underground DVD's! I'm so happy! Heehee! nn . Well I dont know what else I should tell u in this so I guess I'll just leave it there. If I have forgotten anything I'll probably just update another note. As annoying as they can be sometimes, I'll try to keep mine as basic as possible  
  
-- Tsuki Kitsune  
  
P.S I dont think there are any words that need explained in this... though if u need any just ask! I'll be glad to tell u or attwmpt to explain stuff! 


	7. Big House yet Mystic Mansion

-  
MieMie and Sonic were shot off in the same general way being Rail Canon. Tsuki, Cream and Knuckles are exploded in the same direction being Lost Jungle. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Sonic and MieMie collided to the ground the impact caused them to blank out… Sonic started to wake up, groaning slightly. As he sat up he looked around, slightly dazed about it all. "Arg… Next time I read warnings before entering a power plant." Sonic sighed to himself. Then he noticed something purple next to him. He got up and walked over to the purple being. Then he noticed it was MieMie. "!!! Better get her out that dodgy position…" He muttered to himself as he moved MieMie onto her back. Sonic looked around the area. "Oh great, Rail Canyon… I bet the others were blasted further away…" Sonic mumbled. Sonic found some things to start a wee fire, as it was almost night and he doubted MieMie would wake up anytime soon, and he knew it was stupid to continue during the night. "I guess there's no problem just sitting being lazy… after all I'm the fastest thing with two legs!" Sonic said triumphantly to himself. He started thinking to himself more about what Tails had said about MieMie. Sonic was a loud thinker so an odd time he'd talk to himself without know it, based on what he was thinking about. MieMie started to come to, but she didn't make a sound. She could hear a distant convocation not based on anything important. As she started coming to the convo was getting a little louder. "You talk to yourself too much" MieMie sighed. She could feel Sonic Jump. "Oh… So sleeping beauty decided to come to then!" Sonic stated. MieMie looked at Sonic and groaned. "Why do I have to be stuck with a enemy…?" MieMie asked to herself quietly. Sonic's happy expression suddenly changed. "Why do you believe everything Eggman says and tells you?" Sonic asked dully. MieMie stared at him for a while. And decided it's best to humor him. "I don't know… Maybe it's because he's the only one I've ever seen or needed to believe. Maybe cause he was the only one there for me… Maybe because… I owe him my very existence…" MieMie replied hushly and her ears drooped slightly. Sonic could tell the convo depressed her and made her upset. "You didn't need to answer… I was just being curious to why you hate me so… Consider I havn't hurt you." Sonic told her as he gazed up at the sky. MieMie looked at him after glancing at the sky. And she thought to herself -He has a point I guess… I guess I don't really hate him. But I owe Dr Eggman everything. And… and I don't want to lose my life as easily as it was for him to create it.- and she let out a quiet sigh. "I guess… Do you know the whole truth of you're DNA?" Sonic asked her. "Well… No not really, I chose not to be told, unlike Tsuki. But she's never been told the complete truth." MieMie said. "You don't want to know?" Sonic said in confusion. "Yes… Hahahaha! Why am I even telling you this…? It's stupid; I should be running away or something." MieMie giggled about her predicament. Sonic gave her a sloppy grin but she never noticed. "I don't mean to pry but… Do you mind telling me why you don't want to know?" He quietly asked. "I guess I could… I mean it's not like you can use it against me major…" She stated. "I'm afraid in a since… I guess. I'm afraid of loosing what I have to gain nothing if I learn. I'm afraid of finding out what my past was like. And going through the pains of remembering parts of my DNA's memory… For I am myself and yet I am another… And I have seen how Tsuki reacts to remembering something… The pain she goes through. It may not be physical. But it is mental… And in a since mental torture is worse… Keeping things bottled up is worse. That's prob why I'm telling you things I wouldn't to anyone else." MieMie continued so say to him though her voice was a whisper. "But there's a high chance you're life will be improved. Though I do understand why you could fear that… And I won't try to make you change you're mind… I don't really want to see you in pain. And I'm glad you feel as if you can tell me this stuff. Even if you feel guilty or as if you just need to let it out." Sonic looked at her smiling. MieMie was shocked. "It makes me get to know you better. And in that I know that you are very wise, and yet at times very boisterous, and yet when you are its funny!" Sonic said laughing at the memory of Shadow being scared and falling. "You know something of my past don't you? How do you know? Please tell me…" MieMie asked pitifully. "But I don't want to hurt you in telling you… And I don't want to chance maybe separating you from you're two friends." Sonic told her looking to meet her gaze. "Oh…? Please tell me anyway, one remembered memory can't be as bad as all them at once." MieMie said to him. "I guess… Where to start… Well when use left the Eggman carrier Tails decided to hack into his computer to find files on use." Sonic started off telling her. "Oh." was MieMie's reply. "Yeah… It took him a while but he got there. And when we were near Grand Metropolis he told us a brief thing on Miaka, Tsuki and you." Sonic said, stopping to regain breath. MieMie looked at him still, with a rather interested look on her face. "Then he got to the part about you… Being uh… Helped to live, to put it easily, by my sisters DNA..." Sonic muttered sadly. "Wha…?" MieMie asked. "Mh… I never knew my sister had died. And Eggman did. And I hope Manic didn't die without me know… I feel guilty because if I had been with them they'd be alive but there not!" Sonic complained to himself. He let a tear roll down his face but he quickly rubbed it away. "Um… I guess I owe you an apology Sonic… I blamed you for killing my family the first time. But in actually fact you couldn't kill me, even if you tried. I doubt anyone could kill there own family. And if they could they'd have to have a very good reason, if there was any." Sonic said to him as she brought him into a hug. This kinda scared Sonic, he never expected her to have the understanding that he needed right now. He doubted even Amy could calm him the now. "Thanks… MieMie." Sonic said hugging her back with a grin on his face. Sonic was happy he got her to believe his truth instead of Eggman's lies. MieMie thought to herself -I guess I get the understanding from his sis… wonder what her name was?-. "Sonic… What was you're sisters name… I feel like I should at least try to remember some things. Like what I was like back then and what you used to be like." She said with a quite shy smile on her face. "Her name was Sonia… And I will miss her. Even though you are her and yet you're not her." Sonic said. "Thanks… So when do we leave? And Where to?" MieMie asked "We leave at dawn, if I'm up, and we head to Mystic Mansion. As I don't think anyone got that far from the blast. I don't think it was powerful enough." Sonic said. "Okies! I'll think on what you told me Sonic. But if you really want to, you can call me Sonia anyway. I quite like the name." MieMie smiled to him. Sonic smiled back. "Okay, g'night!" Sonic said. "Night Sonic." MieMie yawned and she fell asleep curled up near the fire. "Night… Sonia." Sonic whispered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles opened his eyes, being knocked out from the blast. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, holding his head in his hand. "Uhh... where did I land...?" he said to himself, assuming to be alone. "Well I'd say a jungle." came a small reply behind him. Knuckles leapt to his feet and spun round. Tsuki was standing there with a serious look on her face. Knuckles blinked a few times then turned his face into a scowl. "We're lost here, and I ain't happy being stuck with you either..." Tsuki said to him, noticing the scowl. "I guess we'll have to stay together then..." Knuckles sighed. He hated his weakness; he could never leave a girl on her own like this, know matter who it was. Tsuki and Knuckles stared at each other for a few moments, both determined to stare the other one out. A small squeak alerted them to just a little down the forest path and they both turned their heads towards the source of the noise. "What was that?" Tsuki asked, blinking. "Sounded like a Chao." Knuckles replied, taking off down the path. "And how would you know?" Tsuki frowned, following on behind him. They ran a small distance before they reached a heavy patch of trees, no one in sight. Cheese the chao came flying out from in the tree tops, squeaking and flying madly in front of Knuckles and Tsuki. Knuckles, after watching the chao fly irritably in front of his face for a minute, grabbed onto the chao and held it tight in his hands. Cheese struggled and squeaked, choking on Knuckles tight grasp, but he never realized he was choking the chao. "This is Cream's chao..." Knuckles said, looking at Cheese and finally releasing him. Tsuki watched as Cheese hovered above them for a few minutes then shot back up into the trees. Knuckles blinked a few times before turning down to look at Tsuki. Tsuki looked back up at him, blinked, and then spun her three tails around, taking off in flight into the tree tops. She landed in some branches halfway up, deciding to climb instead of getting tangled in the branches as they got thicker in the middle. She could hear some light sighing as she advanced up the tree, after a little more climbing, Tsuki came across Cream.... tangled among branches in the trees. Cream looked at Tsuki with a pout-y face. "Uhh... hi." Cream said, blinking at Tsuki. Tsuki stared for a few seconds then broke into a fit of giggles. Cream did look comical tangled up in all those branches. "Quit giggling and free me!" Cream said loudly, squirming a little in the branches. Tsuki stopped laughing and looked at Cream. Was she one of the bad ones? Would she try and capture her if she freed her? "Any day soon..." Cream said irritated. Tsuki decided that she must have been good; she'd always been behind everyone else when they tried to capture her and the others. Knuckles continued to stand at the bottom of the trees, wondering what it was that was taking Tsuki so long. He would have left her behind but he just couldn't do that. Hearing two sets of thuds coming from behind him, he turned round to face Cream and Tsuki both sitting on the ground, staring back up at him. "Cream?" Knuckles said, blinking in disbelief. Cream smiled up at Knuckles. "Hey." she said. "Looks like we're all stuck together!" Knuckles stared at the two girls, suddenly realizing something..... He was gonna have to practically baby-sit these two! Knuckles smacked a hand into his head, shaking his head slightly. 'Why me....' he thought to himself glumly, 'Sonic should have got the kids....' Cream and Tsuki got to their feet and looked up at Knuckles. "Where do we go now?" Tsuki asked, looking all around her. Nothing but trees. "I hear there's a...." Knuckles stared saying but stopped just before he said 'hunted mansion'. He didn't want to have to travel around with two crying, shaking, scared kids the whole time. "...big house around here..." Knuckles finished saying, pointing off to the direction. "Let's go then!" Cream said, skipping on ahead, followed by Tsuki. Knuckles sighed and followed on, trying to keep his eyes on both of them. After 10 minutes of walking through nothing but trees, mud and more trees, Knuckles was in the lead, followed by Tsuki then Cream. "Knuckles... I'm tired...." Tsuki moaned. "Knuckles.... My feet hurt....." Cream wailed, "And so does Cheese's." The ironic thing was that Cheese was perfectly perched upon Cream's head. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Cheese doesn't even use his feet for walking much...." he muttered quietly to himself."Knuckles..." the two girls said at the same time, causing Knuckles to stop suddenly and turn round to face them. "What!!?" he said loudly, suffering stress from the two kids. "Carry us!" the girls said together, big sweet smiles on their faces. "No way!!" Knuckles said, frowning and crossing his arms over. "Please Knuckles!" the girls said, batting their eyelashes at him, with big puppy dog eyes. Cream put on a little pout-y lip while Tsuki had managed to make little tears swell in her eyes. Knuckles gritted his teeth, slowly giving into the cute little eyes. "Fine!! If it makes us get any quicker!!" he yelled out, hating himself for giving in. Tsuki and Cream cheered and leaped up onto a shoulder each, holding onto his dreadlocks. Knuckles ignored the pain from them and continued walking. "Y'know I hate you two right now..." he said, wandering through the forest straight towards the haunted mansion.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiya again!  
Thanks for the review Shadowlover101! Means a lot to me :) ! I don't think there are any words that need translated. I hope not! If this story does continue I don't think Miaka will be helping anymore… :( But I'll probably let her read it so she can give me first sight into the thinking-ness. Hope you enjoy this update! I have one more to do and that's me… Then I'll be waiting on nice reviews! And inspiration… But let's just ignore that part the now. Poor Knuckles! I 'almost' feel sorry for him putting up with me, in a since as it's my ficcy character hahahaha! Well the next one might baffle some of use for the mobians stuck with pairings… Trust me some of you will feel very sorry for Tails! Hey I do! XD That's all for now!  
Fae Tsuki  
  
P.S I hope I spelled Mobians right, I'll look on my SU dvd's later! 


	8. Afraid of a Frog and Amy trys to bail!

-  
Miaka and Shadow are exploded in the same direction being Frog Forest.  
Tails , Rouge and Amy are exploded in da same direction being Bullet Station.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miaka noticed the ground getting closer and closer. –Eeeeak!! I'm gonna die!!- She thought to herself. –Wait a min... I can glide!- She remembered, feeling rather proud in herself she started to glide to the ground. And she landed softly on an open area. "Yay! Land!!!" Miaka said jumping up and down. "Um… Where am I?" She muttered to herself as she looked around. Since Miaka never needs to look into the air often she didn't look up, for if she had she would have seen Shadow heading for a collision course into her… THUMP!!!!! Shadow had landed right into her toppling Miaka and himself down a hill. "Eeeeeeeee!!!" Miaka moaned. Before Miaka knew it she was on her back and Shadow on top of her. Miaka stared at him. "Uh…." Was all she managed to say, a slight blush appeared on her face, but Shadow didn't notice. "Erm… Got you!" Shadow alleged ( I Think that makes since… maybe…). "Wha…?" Miaka muttered looking blankly at Shadow. "Hn… You forgot who was chasing use? How stupid." Shadow stated. "Ack! Can we worry about that later?!?! In other words when we find the others!!" Miaka shouted at him. Still blushing because he's still close. Shadow looked up and around. "Hn…" Shadow mumbled as he stood up and looked around. Miaka stood up not long after him -And he called me stupid… At least I looked where I was before I attacked anyone-. Miaka dusted herself down. "So do you know where we are?" Miaka asked, tilting her head to the side, cutely. "In a forest" was Shadow's short reply. "Oh okies…" Miaka said. "We'll head to the…" Shadow stopped in mid sentence. –Better not tell her it's haunted… She'll never go then- He thought to himself. "Head to where?" Maika asked. "Hn… The castle. No-one would have gotten that far from that pathetic blast." Shadow told her. "Whoa…" Miaka giggled. Shadow looked at her and raise an eyebrow. "Oh, you said two sentences without it having to have intervals and 'Hn' infront it them!" Miaka kept giggling. "We head now… Before it gets to dark." Shadow stated while crossing his arms over and started walking off into the forest. After a while of walking Miaka remembered how Shadow never told her what the name of the forest was. "Shadow…?" Miaka shyly asked. "Hn?" Was his reply. "What's the name of this forest?" She asked quietly. "Frog Forest." Shadow stated. "Oh… Okies!" Miaka said cheerfully. About another 2 mins later. "Shadow… What's a frog?" Miaka asked. Shadow stopped suddenly making Miaka walk into his back. "Oaf!" Miaka muttered. Shadow turned around to her and looked at her intensely. "What…?" Maika blushed. "You don't know what a frog is? Seriously?" Shadow asked grinning. Miaka shook her head and looked at the ground. Shadow turned around and pointed a-head of them. "That's a frog" He told Miaka. Miaka peered from behind him. "That big black thing?" She muttered. The frog croaked when it saw them making Miaka jump and cling onto Shadow's arm. Then the rain poured down. Shadow laughed. "You're afraid of a frog?" He stated as he looked down to the trembling Miaka who was clinging to him. –Hn… Funny I don't seem to mind her clinging to me…- Shadow thought to himself. "No wonder!! Look at the size of its mouth!!" She shouted to him. They were getting drenched and it was getting closer to dark. Miaka let him go but followed Shadow closely. Shadow walked under a load of big leafs; it was dry and not so cold. Shadow used the dry twigs and bark that was under the leaves to make a fire. Miaka was still shuddering. "Surly you're still not afraid?" Shadow looked at Miaka blankly. Miaka shook her head and huddled closer to the fire. "Whoa, back up from the fire! Any closer and you'll be in it" Shadow told her. "But I'm cold…. And wet…" Miaka said sniffing. "And why do you care?" Miaka asked. "If u get ill or burnt lets say I'll have more than an angry Sonic to beat…" Shadow told her as he shuffled closer to her. Miaka looked at him then back at the fire. Shadow sat behind her then push her back into his lap. –Why am I being kind to her…? Maybe I like the company of her... No Shadow don't be silly! You're the ultimate life form; you have no feelings.- Shadow though with himself in his head. –Uh… Eak! What's he doing??? Hm… he's warm… Miaka stop blushing silly girl! - Miaka thought to herself. Shadow looked at Miaka whose eyes were beginning to droop. He could see a blush on her face. –Hm… Is she ill already? Geez… How weak can one get…- Shadow thought to himself as he watched her fall asleep on his lap.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tails was holding tightly onto his ears, trying to block out all forms of noise. Since landing in the Bullet Station, he had came across Amy and Rouge, who had an injured wing. Of course, both girls were heavily in argument about Team Yume and the emeralds and just anything they could think about. "Why did you have to come along!!?" Amy yelled out, storming along with Rouge next to her. "Well it wasn't my idea!! None of this would have happened if you and your 'boyfriend' didn't interfere!" Rouge replied back, scowling at Amy. "Boyfriend!? Don't make me laugh!" Amy said, throwing her arms up in the air. Secretly though she had a small blush on her face and was thinking about what it would be like if Sonic was her boyfriend..... They continued to go on for another few minutes, Tails screwing his face up and pushing his ears flatter into the side of his head. Unfortunately for him it wasn't blocking much out, he could still hear the yelling's of the girls. "Ahhh!!! I can't take this anymore!!!" Tails suddenly yelled out, causing both girls to stop in argument to stare at him. "Will you two please stop arguing and at least try to get along!!!" Rouge and Amy looked at Tails, both frowning at him. "No way!!" they both said at the same time, turning their backs to each other. Tails sighed and closed his eyes over, holding onto his aching head. "C'mon... you two fighting isn't getting us anywhere..." Tails sighed, opening his eyes and looking back up at the girls. "Now, apologise and we can get on. We can all hate each other later, deal?" Amy turned round to look at Rouge and Rouge was doing the same. "Deal...." Amy muttered turning back round to face Rouge. Rouge hesitated, still having her back to Amy. Sighing she turned back round. "Alright... Whatever... Deal...." she muttered. "Shake on it." Tails ordered. Amy and Rouge joined one hand together and slowly shook it, both of them trying to squeeze each others hand tightly. They dropped each others hand and began trying to stare the other one out with frowns on their faces. "Okay... good..." Tails sighed, his tails drooping behind him. "We need to keep moving before it gets dark." Amy turned round to face him. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked. Rouge stood to the side smirking. "The closest place to here is the Haunted Mansion." Amy's face went a pale pink. "D-d-did you say H-h-haunted Mansion!?!" she choked out. "Oh yes. Haunted Mansion." Rouge repeated a sly grin on her face. "Maybe we should go the other way!!" Amy yelled out, about to make a run to the other direction but was grabbed back by Tails and Rouge. "Amy, we need to go this way." Tails said, dragging Amy along with the help of Rouge at the other side. "Nooooo!!" Amy yelled out as she was dragged along the railway lines. As it was night, there were no trains out so they had to keep going through the night so they wouldn't get hit by moving trains.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiya!  
This is a very short update as I'm about to go do homework at... 11:40pm... Anyways... I have a few more updates to go.... Then I'll go bust till people review and I get assistance as my mind is blank . I have a strange feeling if we dont get one bad review Miaka MIGHT continue... Maybe? looks at her with puppy-dog eyes hehehehe! I cant think of anything else so I'll leave yah to it! :D Fae You're loveable and hugable Tsuki Kitsune 


	9. Important Document, please read!:

IMPORTANT NOTE!

I'm sorry to tell anyone who reads this fic that just when I went to update this fanfic I noticed I no longer had the story in the hard drive. As my dad decided to tear apart the computer when I was out for 2 hrs and has changed the hard drive. So I have to wait until I can edit the old hard drive to extract the fic from it. And that won't be for a long time... If I can't do that I'll re-read over what I have put on the fic so far and see how much Miaka and myself can remember. And if we cant remember much I might try to continue it. It really depends on if I have time or the inspiration to do so (I might need some help on that though... xX; ).

Well I think that is all I have for important notes... I could always make a mini series in this larger one until I get the true fic started... Hmmm maybe... I was also tempted to put a reference to the Japanese that might be used during this fic but I cant be arsed! Lol! And that's me putting it nicely XD! Well I'll let use go and hunt for more fics!

Toodle-oo-the-knoo!

Tsuki


	10. Confusion and Fright

Ahh…. I have a name typo in chapter 7 the – ' "Um… I guess I owe you an apology Sonic… I blamed you for killing my family the first time. But in actually fact you couldn't kill me, even if you tried. I doubt anyone could kill there own family. And if they could they'd have to have a very good reason, if there was any." Sonic said to him as she brought him into a hug' that part… Sonic cant hug himself it was ment to be MieMie. As you can tell I'm not very observant. I might not update till I get more reviews for a while… And then theres the fact that I have my Prelims coming up doesn't help either. Oh and the fact that I really shouldn't be on the comp cause I'm ill. But then again… DO I care, no! XD Well I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy re-reading it (and I always seem so find a typo on my part of the story… How odd…). I thought I'd update near Christmas (for short crimbo). Unfortunately there's no winter parts. I would do one just for fun but I really cant be bothered and I'm lacking the capacity and energy to do so (I'm ill and all I've had to eat in 3 days are some polomints, I need suger to give me energy, and 5 chips… go me?) Well read and enjoy! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night had passed slowly by, Knuckles still carrying Cream and Tsuki. They had fallen asleep leaning into him, which looked pretty cute. Knuckles wasn't tired at all, he could go a few nights without sleep and luckily they had made great progress through the night. The only trouble he had was keeping the sleeping girls balanced on his shoulder, making sure they suddenly didn't fall backwords or forwards. Slowly in the distance, he could see the Haunted Mansion looming in the dawn sky. Luckily it only looked like a huge house so he would have no trouble getting the girls inside. "Hey, wake up. We're here." he said loudly, waking Cream and Tsuki up. Cream and Tsuki slowly opened there eyes, still feeling a little tired from the lack of sleep they had had. Knuckles lowered them to the ground then rolled his shoulders in a circle. "Man.... My shoulders are soo stiff..." he muttered to himself. Cream rubbed her eyes while Tsuki yawned then watched as Knuckles walked slowly away from them towards the big house. Cream and Tsuki stared up at the huge house, their mouths open in little 'o's. "Woooow... It's huge!" Cream gasped, taking Cheese into her arms and holding onto him so he wouldn't suddenly fly off. "That didn't take long." Tsuki giggled, stretching her arms into the air. "Yeah for you..." Knuckles muttered to himself, his shoulders still a little stiff and sore. After about 10 minutes, they finally reached the huge door. Knuckles stopped first and gazed up the huge wooden door which had one gigantic brass knocker on the front of it, in the shape of a lions head. He raised his hand to grasp onto it but just as he got close to touching the knocker, the huge wooden doors creakily swung open. Knuckles stood there with his hand still raised in mid-air, a huge sweatdrop forming on his head. Tsuki and Cream were hiding behind him, unsure of what was going to happen. "I guess we go in then..." Knuckles said, taking the first few steps into the mansion. Not wanting to be left alone on the outside, Cream and Tsuki scurried in after him, keeping up close to Knuckles. When they reached the middle of the huge room, the doors suddenly swung back closed, banging loudy and causing everyone to jump. Cream made a small scream when it had banged and clinged onto Cheese tightly, who slowly turned into a choking, purple chao... "What was that!?" Tsuki said aloud, spinning on the spot and gazing around the room. Cream whimpered and looked down at Cheese, who was now a nice shade of purple. "Oh! Sorry Cheese!" she said, letting him go and watching as he flew up and gasped in little bits of air, slowly regaining his proper colour of blue. "I guess we're not leaving for a while..." Knuckles menchined from the door. He had wandered over to the door after it had shut and was pulling on the handle from the inside but it was tightly shut. He looked about the room. It didn't look so spooky or haunted. All there was, was pictures hanging on the wall with, no doubt, long dead people painted into them. "Let's go... Best not to stay in the one spot..." He said to Cream and Tsuki, walking through the huge room towards the flights of stairs at the other side of the room. He was watching the paintings, noticing that the eyes were following him as he walked. He shivered to himself. The three of them made their way up the stairs and out the door which again slammed behind them and locked them in. Whatever it was didn't want them to leave....

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about 5 hours after dawn (Dawns about 4, 5 in the morning). Sonic and MieMie had made great progress from then, they were now in the Lost Jungle. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would!" MieMie said cheerfully. "Yeah as soon as we get through here we are at Mystic Mansion" Sonic stated. "Oooo" MieMie muttered. "Sonic. How come it kept raining in Frog Forest?" MieMie asked out of curiosity. MieMie was so intrigued by the Frogs that she started chasing them. "Well, we think they have magic abilities, most people just think is superstition." Sonic Muttered to her as he tried to keep an eye on where he was going. He would usually run, but MieMie had finally gotten tiered of running. After all she hasn't run that much except from Sonia's DNA (But lets not get into that again). " There's so many plants here…" MieMie mumbled. "It's not the plants you should be looking out for…" Sonic said. "Oh?" MieMie replied They continued walking for a while until MieMie Piped up "Sonic… Did you hear something?". "Erm… No?" Sonic said questionably. "Isn't that a little unusual though?" MieMie asked. "Now that you mention it…" Sonic muttered under his breath "We walk with caution now… It might be because were getting closer to Mystic Mansion." Sonic said. "Oooo" was MieMie's short reply. They came upon a clearing a couple of mins later to spot Shadow looking around causiosly with a scared looking Miaka attached to his arm. "Whats he up to?" MieMie whispered to Sonic. "Dunno lets go ask" Sonic said. "Come to think of it… What's Miaka doing?!?!" MieMie grumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiya again! I know I left a message at the top but hey I feel like adding more!  
After this there maybe only one more update, depends on if Miaka and myself can be bothered. Well that's all for now as my gran, aunt and uncle are coming down.

p.s Please other people review more! Pwease? puppy dog eyes  
Oh and I believe my first reviewer chanced her name as u can tell if u look at the reviews. (thought I'd best point that out incase u wonder…) Oh and thanks for the 3 reviews Shadowlover101!!! (I feel privileged to get 3 reviews from the same person! Hehehe!)

Tsuki Kitsune


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this isn't an update but someone i think theres a chapter missing oo I'm sure theres a chapter missing! Either that or i just didn't update it and if i havn't i no longer have the actual story... I only recall small parts of what happened but since theres a fault that means i can cheat and change it so it can be continued! Wooohooo! XD ifi wasn't so lazy and I didn't have crap work UU; sighs

Miaka and I got addicted to Tales of Symphonia this year. So good that at an anime convention (Aya '05) we dressed up, Miaka was Presea and I was Raine useless infor but i feel like blabbing on about pointless stuff...

Sorry this fic hasn't been touch in a year our inspiration has been so short...

Oh I recently got back into Flyff after it went off beta. Incase anyone wants to annoy my weak pathetic character when I'm on the name is Setsuhen (I think, i also have RaineSage) which is japanese for snowflake so yah...

I also have a LJ account but i dont see why use would want to know that. But incase u do the name of my account is yukioni . I never seem to stick with the same names XD Hahahaha bad me...

I've posted 8 odd ish chapters and only recived 4 ish reviews and for some odd reason i find that pathetic so REVIEW PEOPLE! Not people that already have 3 times! Very kinda of yah.

Anyway I'll let you all be...

Fae

Tsuki Kitsune

P.S. Have fun doing what use all do best


	12. Oppinion Please

Hi there!

Sorry to those who liked our story as for quite a while I forgot I had a account but I'll fix that now!

I'm considering re-making the story thus far AKA fixing all the typos, the things that make no sence, the millions of inserted brackets with addedd and usually un-needed information.

If you would like me to do that drop me a review or message or you can even give me ideas on how to carry on. we originally had 15 chapters but as I said I lost the fanfic data when both me home computers desided to die on us.

It's been a LONG time since I have actually done anything on (aka 4 years) but I hope those who liked this will come back to look give me some ideas.

Thank you for reading this notice~

Raine

aka in the Dept of fanfics Tsuki~ 


End file.
